Something Real
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What they had...what they had done...was something real. LxMisa! LEMONS! ONE-SHOT! Rated M for a reason.


**Lemony:** Well, I'm finally here. I've been watching Death Note for forever and a day but I never actually wrote about it, this one-shot is LONG overdue.

**Wicked:** Oh no *slaps hand on forehead* More animes?

**Awesome:** I'm going to confiscate your laptop because you just sit around and watch animes on the internet all day!

**Lemony:** YOU GUYS ARE SUCH HATERS!...Don't be jealous of my boogie...Anyways, I have no freaking idea when this takes place but I hope everyone likes it. I don't have a beta-read so please ignore the mistakes. BTW this is my FIRST Death Note fic so please be nice and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Something Real<p>

"Oh come on, Knight..." Misa Amane whined to her so-called boyfriend as he turned his back on her. Light Yagami, for all intended purposes, was otherwise patient young man...but when he was with Misa the only thing he wanted for her to do was shut the fuck up and kill criminals without getting caught!

"Misa, I have to help with the investigation...and _stop_ calling me that." Light replied flatly as he shot her an all-knowing look. His eyebrows were tightly furrowed and he had a scowl plastered across his face. Light would rather send a hundred criminals straight to hell while masquerading as Kira than go out with Misa for a few hours. Light didn't care; if he was going to be the God of The New World that meant he had to keep using the Death Note...and restrain himself from smacking Misa upside her head.

"So I take it that's a no..." Misa whined plopping down on the couch in her suite, this wasn't fair. L had her cooped up all day in this room and every time she left she could swear someone was following her. Misa's optimistic disposition was starting to decline; if she didn't get out of here soon she was going to lose it!

"Misa..." Light purred turning on the charm, Misa perked up when he said her name in that silky tremor of a voice. "Once we stop Kira we'll be able to go on all the dates you want..."

"Really?" Misa cheered, Light nodded.

Of course, Light was lying through his teeth. Once he became God of The New world he would dispose of Misa, after all, she would no longer be useful to him after L was dead and he conquered all. It was just a matter of time...

"But I can't take you anywhere tonight, I'm sorry Misa, but this is just too important." Light told her not meaning a word he said. He'd filled Misa's head with his empty lies and broken promises, and yet she still saw him as her Knight in Shining Armor...much to Light's chagrin. Without another word he left the room shutting the door behind him. Misa heard the distinct click of the handle being turned. The moment she was alone her smile dissolved into a look that could sadness green with envy. Misa resembled a disappointed child, her brown eyes began to water and her lower lip trembled. She sniffled and quickly wiped the tears away.

_"It's ok,"_ Misa thought, _"Light says things will get better...and then we can be together for real." _

Granted, Misa had been telling herself that for past few weeks. When she first met Light, she adored him. But now it was painfully obvious that their relationship was one-sided. Misa and laid down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. She'd be stuck in the room, alone, for yet another night.

~Meanwhile~

"Now that's interesting..." L thought taking another bite of his strawberry shortcake, currently he'd been sitting in the briefing room watching the interaction between Light and Misa. He cocked his head slightly when Light left the room. He found relationships to be very interesting...the dynamic of two people trying to commit to each other and whatnot. For L, it was like watching a live Soap Opera...no, this was better than a Soap Opera because this was real life. L sighed lowly.

Since he'd met Misa Amane he'd been fascinated with her. It was clear she was second Kira, but L still believed it was wrong for her to be treated so badly by Light (whom he figured was the first Kira). His fascination with Misa had soon turned into infatuation and he found himself thinking about her at the most inappropriate times. Like now for example, Misa hadn't been out her room in a week, and Light refused to escort her anywhere.

_"Oh Light..." _L thought chewing slowly on a strawberry,_ "You don't know how lucky you are..." _

L would give his left testicle to take Misa out, or any girl for that matter. However, his work kept him separated from the fairer sex. L wanted to show Misa that there were better men out there for her...better than Light aka Kira. He took another bite of cake and watched Misa curl up on the couch. There was no doubt in his mind that she was crying. L actually furrowed his eyebrows into a furious scowl; this was the tenth time exactly that he'd seen Misa crying over Light!

L waited for Light to appear in the briefing room, when the younger man never came the detective concluded he must've went home for the night. For a few minutes L watched Misa through his surveillance cameras, the object of his lust appeared clearly on his computer screen, crying and depressed.

Then, L did something he thought he would never do.

He stood up and placed his unfinished cake on the desk next to his computer. The other members of the task force were too busy staring at their own computers or passed out due to exhaustion around the room. Quietly, the raven-haired man grabbed his favorite, old sneakers, snuck from the room, and left them to their work. L's feet seemed to have a mind of their own because they were headed straight towards Misa's room.

_"What am I doing?"_ He thought, _"There's a ninety-five percent chance that she won't even open the door..." _

But he kept walking with his hands deep in his jeans pockets and hunched over as usual. Once he arrived to Misa room he had to stop and think. What was he doing here? Surely he wasn't here to comfort her...she was the second Kira. But she was still a person, who was obviously hurt and felt alone and no one, not even Kira, deserved that.

Gulping, L knocked on the door.

He heard an excited squeal come from the other side of the door and the sound of thumping feet approaching the door.

"Oh Light I knew you wouldn't-"

When Misa opened the door her smile faltered and was replaced with a frown when she saw Ryuzaki standing at the door.

"Oh..." She said sadly lowering her eyes, "What can I do for you, Ryuzaki?"

L stood there for a moment with his mouth open trying to think of something to say. For the first time in his life his mind went completely blank.

"Uh..." He muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I needed a break from the investigation. I thought I'd come down and see how you were doing..."

Misa forced herself to smile, "I'm doing fine, its sweet that you came to see me. But you don't need to worry."

L nodded nervously, "I was going to take a walk...would you like to join me?"

Misa smiled broadly, "Are you trying to ask me out a date, Ryu-chan?"

"Uh...uh...uh..." Was all that came out of L's mouth, his black eyes began shifting nervously and he avoided eye-contact with the object of his lust. L's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Because," Misa said interrupting his gibberish, "You know I'm Light's girlfriend and he might not like that."

"Oh Light again?" L thought fighting off a sneer, Misa smiled cheerily.

"But..." She said reassuringly, "It is a nice night and I don't wanna be by myself, so ok, I'll go with you. Just give me a sec to change, ok?"

"Of course," L replied finally able to form coherent sentences, "Take all the time you need."

* * *

><p>~Fifteen Minutes Later~<p>

L waited patiently outside Misa's room while she changed clothes. He was still standing hunched over with his hands in his pockets. The detective couldn't help but think what he was doing was wrong...Misa was Light's girlfriend after all. However, he'd seen how terrible he treated her and that was the reason why L told himself he didn't give a flying rats's ass about what Light would think. L never had a girlfriend in his entire life; his occupation made it difficult for him to get close to people. He thought other men were extremely lucky, they got to hold girl's hands, take them out, and generally be happy. L couldn't do that because of his obsession with solving cases and keeping his identity a secret. That and he concluded that most women wouldn't date a man with black bags under their eyes, messy black hair, pale skin, and was socially awkward. Men like him.

Finally Misa emerged from her room and L had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth closed. Misa was wearing a form-fitting white blouse with a black, punk-rock tie, a red and black plaid mini school skirt, white knee-high socks and black All Stars. Of course her blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails and she was wearing silver earrings. L swallowed once he felt something in his body twinge. His length spasmed in his pants and he fought back a groan.

_"Oh Light..."_ He thought looking Misa up and down, _"You really don't know what you're missing..." _

"Ok, I'm ready." Misa said as she pulled her red leather purse over her shoulder, L nodded. The two of them began to walk down the narrow hallway and outside the building into the night.

The night air was cool and peaceful. Above L and Misa was a beautiful full moon and the dark sky was bulleted with glittering stars. As they walked down the street, L was staring at Misa out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was staring up at the sky longingly, no doubt she was thinking about Light.

Suddenly L heard Misa sigh and she snaked her arm under his and held his hand.

For a moment the raven-haired man froze. But only for a moment...

He looked down at her and quickly turned his head away to hide a shy smile. L didn't know it, but he was turning a furious shade of red. Misa looked up at him and grinned.

"What? This is how guys and girls walk together." She told him,

"I suppose you know more about these things than I do." He replied allowing the tenseness in his body to subside. L couldn't believe this happening to him...he was strolling around town with the woman of his dreams actually holding her hand and talking. They had a whole night ahead of them.

As they walked L caught subtle sniffs of Misa's perfume, she smelled exactly like strawberries. This caused his cock form a knot in his jeans. Again, he fought back a groan. L wasn't exactly used to being aroused...

"Where are we going?" Misa suddenly asked, looking up at him with her hazel-brown eyes. L glanced down at her and shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?"

Misa thought for a moment, "Well, I did want to see a movie!"

"Movies it is then," L replied with a sheepish smile,

Misa and L began to walk again, this time headed towards a nearby theater. From time to time the blonde would glance up at L. He really was a mystery to her...although a little on the awkward-side, he certainly wasn't ugly. Actually, Misa kind of liked his messy, bed-head black hair. She didn't approve of the bags under his eyes though, but she knew he didn't sleep...at all. L was thin, but from what she could feel by walking arm and arm he was incredibly toned, much more than Light. And L actually smelled...nice, like sugar. Most likely because of the twenty-plus sugar cubes he put in his tea...

Finally they arrived at the movies and went into the theater. They decided to see some movie called The Zodiac; it was some horror movie about a deranged killer who was never caught. Of course it peaked L's interest and Misa just found it entertaining. She laughed at L when he tried to sit hunched up in the movie chair and the bottom kept flapping up from beneath him. Finally he was forced to sit normally in his seat. They sat quietly and the theater and enjoyed the movie but more importantly they enjoyed each other's company.

"Why do they make theater chairs so uncomfortable?" L mused aloud as he and Misa walked out of the movies.

"They don't make the chairs uncomfortable, Ryu-chan," Misa giggled, "You just sit weird."

"If I were to sit normally my deductions skills would decrease by roughly thirty percent." L told her, "Where to now?"

Misa thought for a second, and actually began to blush a little. "There is this little cafe I've been meaning to show Light, we can go there if you feel like it."

L sighed and took Misa's hand, "I'd love to go with you."

As they walked Misa was having an argument with herself in her head.

_"What are you doing?"_ She thought, _"You're Light's girlfriend! You can't be out with Ryuzaki! He's Light's enemy!...but he's so nice...and sweet...and kinda cute..." _

Misa found herself liking being around L, he was polite if not sarcastic, and could hold a conversation. Unlike Light, he wasn't making excuses as to why he couldn't stick around. It...it seemed like he wanted to near her. Like he wanted her...it feel good to be wanted...

Once they made it to the cafe they were seated and they quietly scanned the menu. L was sitting across from Misa in the dimly lit cafe looking at the dessert menu. He had his eyes set on triple-chocolate cake with extra chocolate. Misa was eyeing a strawberry sundae. Once they ordered they ate and...well, talked.

"So how did you find this place?" L asked tearing into his chocolate cake and loving the decadent taste,

"I've always known about this place..." Misa said looking down into her ice cream, "Me and my parents always came here...I...I wanted to come with Light..."

L swallowed a large chunk of cake then said, "You're ice cream is melting..."

He looked at Misa then furrowed his eyebrows. The blonde girl was biting back tears as her ice cream melted into a swirling mix of strawberries and vanilla. Hot tears began clawing their way to surface and threatened to spill out of Misa's eyes. She blinked and one rolled down her cheek. Thinking about her parents murder brought back all the feelings of loneliness and isolation, it made her think about Light who was supposed to be her Knight in Shining armor when in reality he was only using her.

L's black eyes followed the glistening tear that slid down Misa's cheek. Without thinking he reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Stop it." L's hissed, his voice a combination of pity and anger, "Don't cry over Light...if he's stupid enough not know a good thing when it's sitting directly in front of him, he's not worth your time, Misa."

Misa was taken aback momentarily by the command in L's voice. He was staring intently at her, those black eyes like daggers. L took a deep breath and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Besides," He said, his voice returning to its usual monotone, "I don't like seeing you cry."

Misa blinked at him.

Time and space stood still as sable-black eyes clashed with hazel-brown ones. L's gaze was harder than diamonds on Misa, who returned his stare. Everything around them faded into the background as L leaned across the table so that he was face to face with the woman he loved.

"I like to see you happy, Misa..." L breathed,

"Oh Ryu-chan..."

Their lips touched.

Misa froze when L's warm mouth touched hers, she could make out the taste of chocolate on his breath. He had slender, soft lips that moved slowly against hers. Misa had her eyes wide open but melted into his embrace. She moved her full lips against his enjoying the feel of another person's body near hers. L devoured her lips as if they were a ripe, red strawberry; he captured her mouth between his, suckling on the tender, glossy flesh and letting his teeth tease her. L was tense, that's only because he'd never kissed a girl before. Misa was no longer thinking about Light, being the second Kira, or anything. Her only thought at that moment was the mysterious man pressing his lips to hers.

L's cock was seriously testing the seams of his pants. His arousal shot through the roof once he daringly kissed Misa. It was exactly how he imagined it would be, hot, slow, and tender.

The moment they pulled away, clouded black eyes meet burning brown ones. L's breathing was heavy and strained, blood rushed through his body and went straight to his cock. He grunted under his breath.

"Ryu-chan...?" Misa breathed wondering why he'd broken their kiss, L avoided her eyes.

"It's late..." He said dryly, "We should be headed back."

There was something off about him...he suddenly wouldn't look at Misa at all. L wouldn't admit but he'd lost some control when he leaned over and kissed. He wasn't accustomed to just losing it! Wordlessly, they stood and left the cafe.

As they walked silence gripped them both. They weren't holding hands or even trying to look at each other. L was officially lost. Only Misa Amane could do this to him...it's like he suddenly lost all restraint he had when she was around. It was frustrating to say the least.

Misa was just plain confused. Part of her was regretting ever going out with Ryuzaki, but the other part was grateful for it. She liked being around him but it caused so much damn confliction! Did she want Light? Or L? And that was the question she kept asking herself over and over again.

When they reached her suite, Misa hesitated on the opening the door. L stood behind her and waited for her to go in.

"Ryu-chan..." Misa uttered, Ryuzaki's black eyes focused intently on her. "About tonight...I...I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." L replied arching an eyebrow, his words started to sting her, "It's clear to me that you love Light and there is nothing I can do about it."

With that L turned on his heel and began to walk the opposite direction down the hallway. For the second time tonight a man had turned her back on Misa...and it was a man who truly cared about her (and it sure as hell wasn't Light).

"Ryu-chan! Wait!" She called, L stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"We love the one who ignores us," Misa began, "And we ignore the one who loves us...it's a vicious cycle but only you can stop it..."

"That's beautiful Misa," L said sarcastically, "If you weren't a murder you'd make a great poet."

"Ryu-Chan," The blonde said as she approached him, she grabbed his hand. "I'm stopping the cycle now...stay with me tonight..._please_..."

L nodded.

* * *

><p>Whatever happened between Misa opening the door to her suite and L nodding his head was complete blur to both of them. The room was on fire from their combined body heat. L and Misa stumbled clumsily around the room while their lips remained pressed together. The detective had the blonde pinned against the wall and was relishing her warm mouth connected with his. Misa was leaning her body into L's, she was sandwiched between him and the wall. Her leg was wrapped around his waist and his cock swelled when Misa's soft folds rub against the rough fabric of his jeans. Misa had her arms wrapped his neck and she kept Ryuzaki,<p>

"Take me to my room...Ryuzaki..." Misa breathed between heated kisses, L didn't say a word. Instead he picked her up bridal-style and carried her into the bedroom. Ryuzaki gently deposited her on the bed and pressed his lips to hers once more. Before tonight, Misa believed L couldn't kiss, it was obvious that she was very wrong. Ryuzaki parted her lips and letting his tongue slide moistly through the swollen flesh. Their tongues twisted and tangled together while L and Misa moved against each other on the bed.

Ryuzaki was palming her breasts through her blouse while quietly grunting at his own arousal. He began to unbutton her blouse, breathing heavily, his coal-black eyes glittering with lust. L popped button after button while Misa panted beneath him. When L got her shirt open he didn't hesitate to tear it away from her body, discarding it on the floor, and leaving Misa clad in lacy black bra. L's face turned as red as a stop sign; he'd only seen women in bras in magazines and movies. Never once had been in a situation like this...

Logic and percentages be damned.

"Misa..." L breathed as his eyes raked up and down her half-naked form, "Are you sure you want to do this...with me?"

"Ryuzaki..." Misa breathed, "You talk too much...shut up and sleep with me already! I need this! I need...you..."

Ryuzaki urgently pressed his mouth to hers. "Call me L."

The detective didn't say another word; instead he laced his long, boney fingers around the clasp of the bra and pulled it up over her head. Flames ignited in L's eyes when Misa's breasts dropped into view. L's nostrils flared once blood rushed right to his cock. A fierce blush crept across the blonde's face as she noted his reaction.

"Beautiful..." Was the only word L could think of to describe what was about to happen between them. At this point, it was the only word in his vocabulary. L put his lips back to Misa's and began kissing his way down her partially nude body. Of course, being a model, Misa was slender and curvy, her breasts were modestly sized but the jiggled invitingly, and her pale-pink were bullet-hard. Her creamy flushed a hancy shade of pink when L slid his warm, wet mouth down her trembling frame. He sucked on her neck, determined to mark her by leaving a hickey or two. L then captured one of her delectable, rosy nipples; Misa gasped and her hands instantly locked in his messy black hair. The detective sucked it fiercely, before rolling his tongue over it, all the while massaging the other soft mound. Misa groaned as L continued his careful ministrations, he kept licking and biting that sensitive spot, pure pleasure shot from the tip of her breast throughout her body, and exploded between her thighs. She trembling uncontrollably as L showed her other nipple the same attention. By this time the poor blonde was whimpering with need, wetness has settled in her hot folds, and she was ready beg him to fuck her.

Ryuzaki stopped momentarily and slid her skirt from her waist as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hey, why are you still fully dressed?" Misa purred hoarsely as she tugged L's plain white shirt over his head. The moment she discarded his shirt, Misa's eyes raked hungrily over L. He was slim, but had a lean, muscular chest and rippled abs. With skilled hands she unbuttoned his jeans and bravely reached inside. Carefully she tugged out his erect length. Misa stared down at it, awestruck, at the enormously swollen member. L's cock was weeping, murky pre-cum collected at the bulbous, mushrooming tip. Misa was struggling to inhale as she gawked at the thick shaft, corded with throbbing veins, was settled in nest of black pubic hair.

"Oh my god..." Misa thought looking up into L's piercing eyes,

"Does it scare you?" He purred,

"A little,"

"I'll be gentle..."

Just seeing Misa's dainty fingers wrapped around his length was enough to make L want to cum right then and there. The blonde model withered beneath the detective as he looped his long fingers around her lacy black underwear and slid the wet garment from her body. L slid his cock into her slowly, her sweet walls over his hardness. Misa let out a loud moan as she filled to hilt with L's girth. She'd never been so full before, it hurt, but he felt right splitting her flesh and soothing the aching need.

Misa was so deliciously tight, Ryuzaki panted at the pulsating pressure surrounding his length. She was so hot and wet as he buried himself deeper within her; L had to fight to hold himself still while he waited for Misa to adjust to invasion.

"Oh God...Misa..." L growled through gritted teeth, Misa couldn't only form two words:

"More..._please_..."

L gently rotated his hips and Misa's head began moving from left to right on the pillow as she let out a groan. His hard member was digging into her walls, hitting her at different angles. She never dreamed anything could feel this good...she never dreamed L could feel this good. For the longest time Misa had been holding out for her Knight In Shining Amor, but she had needs...needs that Ryuzaki fulfilled...

L was just grateful to be in this situation.

Ryuzaki could feel her wetness squishing around him, making her slick, and making it easier for him to ream in and out of her. His eyes were focused on Misa's face, her eyes snapped shut and sank her teeth into her lower lip in an attempt not to scream in pleasure. As L immersed himself into her sweet body he whispered lowly to her.

"Can Light do this?" He breathed huskily, "Can he make you feel as good as I can?"

Misa was biting back tears. As badly as she didn't want to admit it, the answer was no. Light made her feel like trash, less than trash, and then like nothing. But Ryuzaki made her feel beautiful, wanted, and adored. She wanted to be with Light more than anything, she really did, but L was making her regret it.

Ryuzaki was working his hips and grunting in the back of throat as he moved back and forth. He began to move faster, thrusting into her, concentrating on his stroke, trying to find her sweet spot.

Suddenly, Misa buckled and cried out his name. L had found what he was looking for...

Without warning, L started pounding into her, turning his slow, deep strokes into powerful, rapid-fire thrusts. Misa's core gripped and caressed him as her hips rose upwards and then were slammed back down.

A delicious bubble of pleasure started to form in Misa's belly; it was swelling larger with every thrust of Ryuzaki's merciless cock. Her hands clutched his forearms and her nails dug into them. There was no turning back now. Misa wasn't thinking about Light or anyone else; her thoughts lay squarely with the black-haired man on top her fucking her for all he was worth.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Misa cried as she convulsed beneath him, there wasn't a damn thing she could do now but scream out his name as sheer pleasure. Small beads of sweat began rolling down L's temples, he panting, but refused to stop. Hell, he couldn't stop now if he wanted to. He bucked on top of Misa, colliding with the young girl with perfect rhythm. The veins in neck bulged beneath his pale skin as he abandoned himself to pleasure.

"Ryzuaki...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Misa couldn't even finish that sentence. The sound of L's pelvis slapping into her thighs was all she could hear at that moment. She screamed out his name so loud there was no doubt everyone in the building could hear her. Misa's vision turned pure white, she stiffened, and came swallowing gulps of air once the strong, wild sensation began to claim her. The blonde shuddered uncontrollably as she climaxed again and again, swears of satisfaction being torn from her, and riding a tidal wave of enormous power. Misa became boneless under L, still cumming, with a thin sheen of sweat covering her.

L gritted his teeth upon hearing Misa's passionate cries. It was driving him closer and closer to the edge of bliss and threatening to push him over. He began shaking violently and his eyes rolled into the back of head. Losing what little control he had left, L threw his head back with a roar and came. He groaned as his body convulsed and released a white-hot eruption exploding within Misa. Lighten bolts of fulfillment shot through him as he came down slowly, allowing his molten seed to intermingle with her searing juices.

Tiredly they both collapsed on the bed, panting and trying to form coherent words. Honestly, neither one of them wanted to say a thing. Misa closed her eyes and allowed herself to smile at what had just happened. L looked at her, his black eyes half-lidded, and gently caressed her blonde hair. No, there were no words for this moment. They would remain quiet for now. Misa eventually fell asleep and as badly as Ryuzaki wanted to stay with her, he knew he couldn't.

Silently he slipped from the bed and her embrace, dressed quietly and crept from the room with a frown on his face. L didn't want to leave Misa...

When he returned to briefing room everything was how he'd left it a few hours ago. A few of the task force members hadn't even noticed he was gone; tiredness had finally gotten to them. L sat down in front of his computer and looked at the screen. The image was of Misa in her suite feeling around her bed in the dark for him. L felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed it down. With a heavy heart, he deleted the footage of their interlude. Although it had been erased from his hard-drive, it would remain a sweet memory.

Meanwhile, Misa was padding her bed down, searching from the mysterious black-haired detective. To her dismay, he'd left her...like Light had down hours ago. Once again, little Misa was stuck in the cold, cold world all alone. However, she wasn't sad about it...she still had her memories of her time with Ryuzaki and those would keep her warm at night.

What they had...what they had _done_...was something real.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok, I was extremely hesitant about posting this. But it's up now.

**Wicked:** *cocks head* Ok so...she's murderer with a detective? What anime is this again?

**Lemony:** Death Note! My god!

**Awesome:** Yeeeahh...ok...I'm definitely taking your laptop Lemony. No more anime for you.

**Lemony:** *rolls eyes* Anyways, as I said before this is my FIRST Death Note fic so please be nice. Also I don't have a beta-reader so please ignore the mistakes. And lastly, this is the _ONLY_ Death Note fic I plan on writing so I hoped you all enjoyed it…AWESOME PUT MY LAPTOP DOWN!...REVIEW!


End file.
